


The Secret Ingredient

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Food, Fred and George add their special sauce to the mix, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred can't resist George. Even if George is making Pumpkin Pasties for their sister's wedding.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Ingredient

Fred stood behind his twin, arms encircling his waist, watching as he mixed the ingredients together. "Why'd we agree to make Pumpkin Pasties for her wedding?" He mused.

"Because if we didn't make _something_ , Ginny threatened to disown us. Plus, it's her day after all. Better do something nice for our only sister."

Fred eyed his twin. George looked so sexy. Fred licked his lips as his eyes trailed down George's body. Without hesitation he turned his lover's body around to face him, knocked over the bowl, and devoured his mouth. "Want you." He purred into George ear. "Now." George immediately turned around; gripping the counter as his lover quickly pulled down his boxers and entered him. Fred bit George's shoulders and back as he thrust in and out of his brother's tight hole. They screamed as they came simultaneously. Fred gently pulled out, catching all the come that dripped out of his brother's arse. He held his cum-covered fingers to George, who sucked them greedily.

"Uh-oh." George said suddenly.

Fred arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"I think I added something _extra_ to the..."

Fred's eyes looked to the floor to see cum in the bowl with the pumpkin pasties ingredients. He grinned mischievously. "We'll just tell everyone we put in a secret ingredient."

George whacked his brother playfully before picking up the bowl and mixing the ingredients once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
